Christmas Season
by Mysra
Summary: Follows the Team celebrating Christmas through the series. Will go along with my Building a New Life storyline. Hope you enjoy. Rating will go up towards the end.
1. The first Christmas

This is a Christmas gift for all my readers, especially for my beya and SGA friends Amy, Em, Camy, Kari, Kris, Sandy, L and J.

As a surprise, no Beta, so let me know what needs to be fixed.

The first Christmas

"Major," Teyla called, hurrying after the man she had been searching for the past thirty minutes. When he didn't react she called again. "Major Sheppard!"

John smiled when he heard her call his name. He quickly turned around and watched her catching up to him. "Hey, is everything alright?" he asked as soon as she reached him.

"Yes," she answered, nodding once and taking a deep breath. "However, I was wondering if you could tell me about this Christmas everyone seems so excited about."

John couldn't help chuckle. "Yeah, I can do that. You want to walk with me?"

Teyla smiled back at him, her eyes sparkling. "Yes."

"Okay, uhm, where should I start?" he mused after a moment. He started to frown in concentration. "Okay it's kind of complicated. Christmas used to be a religious celebration. I think Elisabeth explained about Religion to you, right?"

"Yes, I am aware that there are more than one form of belief on your world. And Dr. Weir already explained the religious purposes of the celebration. I would however like to hear from you how it's celebrated as she told me that there are many different ways to celebrate. I already talked to Dr. Liang and Beckett as well as Dr. Stein. "

Though innocent enough the question seemed kind of personal and he couldn't help the walls that shot up to keep her out. He looked at her, taking in her hopeful face. He felt the wall crack and couldn't help panic. He took a deep breath. This was Teyla and though he knew they would never be more than friends he couldn't help the flare of hope in his heart that maybe one day, they could be more. He quickly pushed his feeling aside, but accepted the crack that widened.

"Okay, I'll try." He smiled softly. "Would be easier to show you, but since we're still cut off. Telling you has to do."

Teyla nodded her smile even brighter than before.

John took a deep breath thinking about her question once more. His face flushed slightly with the myriad of feelings that accompanied his memories.

"Christmas starts on December 24th with a big party in the evening. Everybody gathers for that and you invite your friends and family." Teyla could see his smile and wondered what celebration he remembered. "And then in the night Santa comes and brings the gifts."

"Santa?" Teyla asked startled. "Gifts?"

John chuckled. "Yeah that's the best part of Christmas. When I was lit …," he broke of and Teyla could see him chew on his lower lip. She waited patiently. After a moment he sighed. "It's tradition to gather under the Christmas tree on the 25th, right after getting up and exchange gifts." he redirected. "Children are made to believe that Santa Claus brings them the gifts and places them under the tree. He is an old man and lives at the north pole."

Teyla chuckled. "A Tree? Your people have strange traditions."

John couldn't help chuckle too.

"Yeah," John agreed. "My mum used to make waffles and after opening the presents we would have breakfast."

"It sounds very nice," Teyla observed, not having missed the catch in his voice, she was surprised he had finished the sentence.

"It's great," John agreed. Though Teyla could tell that he was not as enthusiastic as before. Once again Teyla wondered about the man beside her. "I hope that I can show you one day how it's really celebrated," he added into her distraction.

"I am certain that you will."

…

"Wow, Teyla this' amazing," John said walking into the decorated mess hall. The room was mainly lit by candles. Fir tree greens were strategically placed on the tables and walls.

"I am glad you approve. We felt that after all your people have done for us. This was the least we could do. I cannot imagine to be separated from my people on an important day as this."

John smirked but didn't answer. They walked further into the room and over to the table Elisabeth, Rodney, Carson as well as Halling and Jinto already occupied.

"Hey," John greeted pulling one of the chairs out. Teyla looked at him confused. "You did all the work," he added as way of explanation. Teyla inclined her head and sat down.

"Kirk," Rodney mumbled earning a glare from Elisabeth and Carson.

"I'm just being a gentleman," John shot in return. "Something you'll never be."

"Hey," Rodney started to protest.

"Gentlemen," Elisabeth cut him of glaring at both men. She stood up. The chatter in the room died. "Teyla, Halling and all the others, I want to thank you in the name of everyone. You did outstanding work in preparation and I am glad so many of you managed to come. I know the past year has been challenging. But this shows how much we have grown as allies." She rose her glas. "To a promising future."

"Hear, hear," everyone in the room joined in.

John and Teyla exchange a glance, before turning back to the renewed conversation at the table.

...

Let me know what you think ...


	2. The second Christmas

Here is the next enjoy ...

.

.

.

The second Christmas

"Ahm, uh, I, ah, think, you,uhm, should, ask Sheppard."

Teyla watched as Rodney turned another shade of pink. She cocked her head wondering why her question seemed so embarrassing. She looked at the evergreen in her hand, then back at the scientist who studiously tried to not look at her.

"Very well, if you insist," she said frowning.

"I do," he blurted. Turning his back on her. "See you later," he added.

"Very well," she answered. "The celebration starts in one hour. Please try to be on time."

Rodney waved at her already immersed in his studies again.

...

"Teyla," Elisabeth called, waving her to the table she shared with John, Ronon and Carson. John had a steaming cup of copy in front of him. Ronon and Carson had already started on the appetizer.

She smiled at the people and settled next to John her favorite spot to be. She startled at her own thought and quickly looked around her face growing hot. John and Carson both were looking at Elizabeth. Ronon was looking at her, nodding curtly before returning to his food.

She held up her own cup of tea and inhaled the scents before taking a careful try. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw John's eyes watch her. She smiled leaning her arms on the table.

When Elizabeth had finished her story. She decided it was time to ask her question again. She took the evergreen twig with the red berries from her pocket and held it up for the others to see. She turned to John who was holding his coffee to his lips his eyes on the plant in her hand however.

"I was wondering if you could show me the tradition that involves this," she said her eyes on John.

His reaction was abrupt, his eyes bulged and he choked on his coffee. Coughing and gasping in the aftermath. Carson and Elizabeth burst out laughing, while Ronon looked as confused as her about the reaction of the others.

"I asked Dr. McKay already, but he told me to ask you," she explained confused looking at her friends again. John's face turned bright red as his surprise too turned into amusement though he still was trying to catch his breath.

"What you have is a mistletoe." Elizabeth was the first to recover. Teyla looked at John who had his eyes averted, all of a sudden studying the cup in his hand. "It's usually pinned to the ceiling and when a woman and man gather under it they have to kiss."

Teyla's head snapped to Elizabeth so fast Carson was sure she just had pulled her neck muscle. Ronon's deep laughter joined the renewed laughter of the others.

"I think, in that case I do not need to be shown," she quickly added, her face growing hot as the implementation of her question came to awareness. She too looked down at her cup as the memories of John pressing her to the wall returned his lips on hers. She wondered if John remembered too. She quickly pushed her thoughts away. There was no use thinking of John that way. She would need to work harder to forget.

.

.

and as always let me know if you did ...


	3. The third Christmas

Here is the next. Em, I hope I did you justice.

.

.

.

The third Christmas

.

"Guys," John said placing his tablet next to Teyla's before sitting down. He started to quietly eat his meager meal. His face turned to his plate.

The teammates looked at each other. Or better said Ronon and Rodney watched Teyla with an expectation that unnerved her. Ronon nodded his head in John's direction.

Teyla rolled her eyes at her teammates. Of course they left her to talk to John. The last weeks had been hard on all of them, but the most on John. Between getting fed upon and having to relive a painful memory it wasn't really surprising that he lacked his usual exuberance to celebrate Christmas. He also preferred to eat at the quieter times, feeling the eyes of many on him who remembered what he had needed to endure. His team had chased many away that had wanted to talk to him or thank him and they had stopped crowding him. Still the Christmas Party was something else.

Teyla cleared her throat. To her relieve John looked up. "Ronon, Rodney and I were wondering if you would mind to not take part in this year's big Christmas party."

"You don't have to …," John broke up searching for the right thing to say.

"We actually don't want to have the big party," Rodney threw in. Ronon grunted in agreement.

"We were hoping you would agree to have a more private party, we were thinking of watching some of the Christmas movies you promised to show us," Teyla said sounding slightly unsure. "Of course if you prefer to celebrate with the others we would join you."

"You actually want to have a movie night, instead of a feast?" John asked his voice doubtful as he scrutinized each of his teammates for their honesty.

Ronon and Rodney just shrugged.

"A lot has been going on and we would prefer to just have a teamnight."

"Oh." John blinked in surprise. He wasn't sure what to make of his teammates offer. He loved to celebrate his favorite holiday, but he still remembered Thanksgiving. He had left when he had overheard the fourth group debating if he looked younger or not. He just wanted to forget, but that was hard when everyone looked at him as if he was some miracle. He hope thing would move on soon.

"We're going to Teyla's quarters." Ronon's voice pulled John from his thoughts, he looked at the Satedan who in turn was glaring at Rodney.

"God, don't sweat," the scientist answered waving his fork. "I agreed, remember?"

John had no idea what he had missed, but it really looked as if his teammates had made up their minds and really wanted to celebrate among them. "I'm okay with celebrating at Teyla's," he finally agreed.

"Very well," Teyla returned a big smile on her face.

.

…

.

John activated the door chimes and waited to be asked inside. After a moment the door slipped open. John took a step forward and froze. Teyla's quarter looked like coming right out of one of the movies they were about to watch. A large Christmas tree stood at the wall and the whole room was decorated. There were already several packages under it.

"Wow, Teyla," he said greeting her.

"Just put everything under the tree," she said from the table. "Ronon and Rodney are in the mess to get our meal."

"I also brought popcorn and some beer," he said moving towards the tree. He could hear Teyla's smile in her voice.

"That was very thoughtful of you."

He eyed the packages under the tree, before turning to help Teyla. She had moved over to the bed.

"Why do you have our sleeping bags here?"

Teyla turned, smiling innocently. "We decided to also have a sleepover."

John chuckled, not having missed Teyla's puzzled look when she had said sleepover. He loved his team and this was the reason why. All of a sudden he felt lighter, as if some of the past had been lifted. This was his family and they would be with him, no matter what.

"That's an awesome idea," he said and he could see Teyla relax relieved.

It didn't take long for Ronon and Rodney to return.

For John it was one of the best Christmases he had ever had, even without the big party.


	4. The fourth Christmas

This was a bit though to write for the right timing. Hope you enjoy.

.

The fourth Christmas

.

John walked towards the mess taking in the decorations. He fought the urge to just turn around and hide in his quarters. But he didn't want to disappoint his friends and the members of the expedition that had put so much work into bringing a bit of Christmas spirit to Atlantis. He was attending the celebration for them and because Cater as well as Teyla had asked him to.

He turned the last corner. Voices and laughter mingled with Christmas songs washed over him. He froze for a moment, thinking about everything they had lost, Elizabeth, Carson and the Athosians. There would be not Jinto tomorrow morning gushing over things he had gotten for Christmas and no football game with the Athosian children.

"John?" This time Teyla's voice kept him from bolting. She stood in the door her eyes on him. He stayed where he was. After a moment she moved towards him. His eyes traveled to her face. He should be strong for her and not the other way around. He quickly started to move to meet her halfway. Teyla grabbed his arm as if he was the only thing keeping her from drowning. He met her head with his and they stayed a moment longer than necessary in the typical Athosian greeting.

"You ready?" John asked after a moment, looking up to see her face.

Her face rippled with emotions, before she could hide them. John quenched the urge to take her in his arms. He squeezed her hand instead. He waited a moment longer their hands still entwined.

"I'm ready," she said after a moment. She turned letting go of John's hand. John touched her shoulder for a moment encouraging her to go. Together they walked into the mess hall.

XOXOXOXO

"Why don't you get comfortable while I grab my laptop?"

Teyla just nodded, she hadn't said much after they had agreed to leave the party only after a little more than an hour. John had been the one suggesting to call it a night. He had seen how uncomfortable she had been, but when he had asked she had denied it. He had guessed that the main reason had been that she didn't want to be alone. So he had turned the table to last year and had asked her if she would mind to return to his quarters and watch a movie. Ronon had considered joining them, but then had rethought and joined in some drinking game with the marines. Rodney had gushed all week about his plans with Katie so they hadn't asked him.

"Shit," John hissed when he realized that he had left his laptop in his office.

"Is something wrong?" Teyla asked, getting up again.

"My laptop's in my office." John turned looking sheepishly at her. "I'll get it. Why don't you take the bed and I take the couch," he added, already moving to the door. Teyla was about to protest, but something in his face made her stop. She watched him leaved and set down on the edge of the bed, fighting hard to hold the tears at bay. She put her hand on her still flat stomach; she would have to tell him, soon. She settled on her side, her back to the door and waited, all of a sudden she became dead tired. She fought it, but after a few minutes she lost and fell asleep.

…

"Sorry, I nee…." John's apology died on his lips. He crept around the bed, but Teyla didn't stir fast asleep. For a moment he wondered what to do, in the end he decided to plug the laptop to the TV and watch a movie Teyla would surely wake at one point. Nevertheless he set the volume just about a hearable level.

After the second movie John decided that Teyla would probably not wake anytime soon. He had already placed a blanket over her and her only reaction was to snuggle deeper into his pillow. He moved over to his closet and got out another pillow and blanket.

After changing into sweatpants and a shirt he started the third movie, at some point in the middle he fell asleep. It felt like five minutes later when John was woken by a constant pounding. His mind was too befuddled to make sense of things. He heard muffled voices. He realized that one belonged to Teyla and one to Ronon. That snapped him right out of the haze and he bolted upright. He turned to the door.

Teyla stood in the door looking at him with a mixture of amusement and worry. "I have to apologize. I did not mean to fall asleep."

John just waved at her too tired to really think. "I hope Ronon is getting our breakfast," he grumbled the end of his sentence bleeding into a yawn.

"Yes," she said smiling at him as he moved through the room.

"Your presents are in a box under a bed. I'll be back in a few." He vanished into the bath with fresh clothes. Teyla shook her head, getting everything ready. They had already agreed to have breakfast in his quarters watching a movie. She moved around getting everything ready. Sure there would be no more talk about her sleeping in his room.

John had once said that Christmas was a Holiday for the family. Her hand traveled to her stomach again. Luckily he hadn't woken when she had been hit by morning sickness. She would tell him soon. But not now she needed time. Jennifer had told her that pregnant women were not allowed to active duty. Though she had no doubt John would not measure her the same way he would any other women under his command, she was a little scared. She needed to go off world to find her people.

The door chimed, pulling her from her thoughts. She opened and found Rodney and Ronon waiting each holding two tablet. She couldn't help smile, not all of her family was lost and they would help bring the rest back.

...

let me know what you think ...


	5. The fifth Christmas

This is for you Sandy. Hope I did it right.

Spoilers for First Contact and the Lost Tribe. This is a collection of added scenes and a whumpy tag. Sandy kindly suggested that it would be great to place it around Christmas season.

.

The fifth Christmas

.

Teyla stopped in the door surveying the mess on the floor. Obviously John had decided to get the Christmas decoration ready to be placed. For a brief moment she wondered when he had been here, but then she remembered that he had taken care of Torren, so she could once more go after Kanaan in the morning. Only this time she had decided to leave him where he was. It was Christmas time and she fully intended to enjoy it. Over the past years she had grown to liking the Holiday celebrated by so many regardless of their religious belief.

She started to pick up the hazardously strewn Christmas decoration and wrapping paper. What the heck had John done with that? She would ask him as soon as Rodney was back. Her heart grew heavy last year it had been her people missing, but she still had enjoyed Christmas in the security of her chosen family. But Christmas without Rodney, surely none of them would be able to enjoy it.

"Teyla," John's voice in her ear startled Teyla and everything she had just picked up clattered back to the floor. Her hand flew to her ear.

"Yes," she returned anxious to hear news, the mess forgotten.

"Get ready, we have a lead."

"I'll be right there."

"I already talked to Dusty. She's watching Torren in my quarters. Sorry, for the mess."

"Thank you," she answered, surveying the mess once more. "I am certain that you will clean up as soon as there is time."

"Sure, thing. Sheppard out."

Teyla chuckled sure she would be the one to clean up. With one last glance she left to get back their missing family member.

XOXOXOXOXO

"John, please sit down," Teyla said watching him bent awkwardly. John threw a quick glance at her, shaking his head. He needed to do this. There was nothing else he could do. His people were getting the auxiliary control room ready and he would just be in the way. Marie had wanted to keep him in the Infirmary, but John had put his foot down.

Okay, he had needed to promise to rest, that why Marie had demanded that Teyla watched him.

"Sit down, before you fall down," she added more authoritatively. John snapped up, glaring at her. To his chagrin his glare fell flat as he swayed slightly, the motion pulling on his hurting back.

Teyla was at his side in moments guiding her towards her bed. "Watch Torren for me, while I clean," she commanded. John sat down grumbling, not willing to admit how tired he felt at this moment.

He turned to Torren. The baby gurgled happily unaware of the drama that was developing around him.

"Hey little man," he said in a low voice, holding his hand to the boy. John felt a wave of wonder and love wash over him when the boy as always reacted to him turning towards his voice and grabbing his hand. After a moment sitting so twisted became uncomfortable so he settled on his side, pulling the boy closer.

Teyla watched John get comfortable next to Torren a silent tear slipped down her cheek. She remembered the panic she had felt when he hadn't answered her calls, when Marie had said their might nothing be left to be found. Instead of cleaning the mess, she got everything ordered. Determination settling in her heart, against all odds, John was still here and no matter what, he would get Rodney back too.

Teyla moved over surprised to find John's eyes closed, his features relaxed in sleep. Her son too had fallen asleep in John's present. She watched them for some time. While watching them the urge to smooth his hair back grew. She extended her hand.

Her com burst alive and Teyla froze.

"Teyla, is the Colonel with you, I can't reach him," Amelia's voice asked.

Teyla felt sorry to have to wake him. Her hand was still frozen in place only a breath away from his forehead; she quickly drew back and shook his shoulder instead.

John startled awake, still careful of the baby with him.

"We have to go," she told John. She lifted her hand and activated her com. "We are on the way."

John just nodded, looking at Torren. "Dusty is on the way." The words had barely left her mouth when the door chimed. A low groan escaped his lips, though Teyla ignored it, knowing every attempt on cautioning him would fall on death ears.

XOXOXOXOX

"A race car," Rodney squealed in a high pitched voice startling John from his light doze. He was mildly confused, he had no clue what was going on. He lay on his side and could feel Torren next to him. Was he in Teyla's quarters? How had he gotten here? The last thing he remembered was Keller telling him that the cuts on his back had gotten infected and that he had a mild fever.

He blinked against the light and couldn't help groan when he realized that he was in the infirmary. It took a moment before the memories of the past days returned. At least they had managed to save Rodney and Daniel and had destroyed that damn device. Too bad Todd had gotten away.

His eyes fell on Torren and he wondered why they were alone. Suddenly John became aware of what had woken him. He lifted his head and looked around the side of the room in front of him. Someone had decorated it. He wasn't planning to spend Christmas in the Infirmary and from what he knew he still had at least one day left to convince Keller to release him.

Rodney was crouching next to the Christmas tree, a childlike grin on his face as he tried to seal the wrapping paper back into place again.

"Rodney," his exclamation was met with Teyla's voice. Only that he sounded like he hadn't spoken in days. His mouth felt dry, too. Rodney startled at being caught. He stumbled in his try to get up and landed hard on his butt. John burst out laughing what made his back hurt and his throat tickle.

Teyla was by his side in a matter of seconds taking Torren who had woken with a wail and to make room for Ronon who had been behind her. Ronon helped John drinking some water to ease the coughing.

When John had calmed again he felt utterly exhausted. Still he couldn't stop chuckling every time the picture of Rodney falling back flashed before his eyes. Teyla placed Torren back on the bed. John watched her move over to Rodney her hands on her hips. "We agreed to wait on John."

He listened silently when Teyla continued to chide Rodney for opening his present. John couldn't help being happy. Despite the fact that the cuts on his back had gotten infected and he had spent the last god knew how many days in misery, trapped between being cold and shivering, and then feeling so hot that he wanted to rip his skin off.

"Hey, it's the 26th already. It's not my fault Colonel Sleeping Beauty decided getting better by sleeping completely through Christmas."

"What?" That got John's attention again. He remembered feeling better last time he had been awake and that had been two days before Christmas. Teyla glared at Rodney once more before returning to John's side. Ronon had already settled in a chair, watching the spectacle with evident amusement.

"After the last time you woke and seemed better, your fever returned. We were very worried."

"Aye, we were," Carson's voice said from the door.

"Carson," John couldn't help smile.

"I see you decided to fully wake this time." John smirked at Carson's.

"Nice to see you, too," he returned slightly affronted.

"He's awake and coherent," Rodney ranted. "Can we open the presents now?"

"Rodney," Teyla hissed.

Ronon stood up and grabbed Rodney by the collar. "Let's get something to eat," he grumbled. "We bring it here? Sheppard?"

"The Colonel would like to have plain chicken soup and some toast," Carson said, already busy taking John's vital signs. John sighed but stayed quiet, so much for his escape plan.

"I wonder who got a race care for Rodney?" he mused out loud when his teammates where gone. Teyla had turned her back on him, feeding her son. Something John was grateful for. He had enough inappropriate dreams about her without knowing what she truly looked like.

John shrank back when Carson shone the stupid pen light in his eyes.

"Who said it was for Rodney?" the doc said winking at him. John perked up a bit. "Why don't you take a nap, Colonel so you can open your presents after eating. I'm not sure Rodney can take the excitement much longer."

John chuckled, closing his eyes again, after some time he felt Teyla place Torren next to him again. Okay he might have sleep through Christmas, but who cared with a family like his, Christmas was basically whenever they were ready for it.

He couldn't wait to open his race car wondering what it look like, he hoped that Carson had gotten one for Rodney too.

"Hey, Teyla."

"Yes, John."

"Sorry for leaving the mess to you."

"I am certain you will find a way to make it up to me." He heard the smile in her voice and knew he was forgiven. God he loved Christmas.

.

I so hope you like.

.To all my readers a wonderful Christmas. I'll try to post the probably last chapter tomorrow, if I get to finish it, otherwise there will be more than one chapters. I have never posted wip before and hope you'll forgive me ;)


	6. Christmas Today

Takes place after Under Control

.

Christmas Today

.

"Come on, pal. Don't let me make your mom's present all by myself," John said to Torren who sat on the floor a few feet away clutching tiredly at his blanket and stuffed airplane.

"I'm sure Teyla won't see the difference. Seriously Sheppard how can a grown-up be this untalented gluing a few pieces of paper together? "

"Rodney, I told you the last time. If you ever break into my quarters again, I'll lock you out of the mainframe for a month."

"I didn't break into your quarters, I came with Teyla."

"What?" John asked, quickly turning to see if Teyla was in his office, too. The abrupt movement aggravated his still healing chest. Luckily Rodney was oblivious as ever.

"Calm down, she went to your bedroom to shower and change," Rodney said looking down at John who too sat on the floor surrounded by canyons, papers, and other stuff. "Seriously, why the Tinkerbell imitation? You forgot to order something on time for Christmas? I mean we still have a day left and could go to the market on M2S 181, say this afternoon?"

"Tinkerbell?" John scoffed, glaring at his friend. Rodney stood at the door fidgeting nervously. Suddenly something clicked. "I can't believe you forgot to get something for Christmas for Keller," John said, his eyebrows up to his hairline.

"I didn't … forget," Rodney exclaimed. "It just took me by surprise."

John snorted while turning back to his work. After a moment he held up his work and showed it Torren. "Okay, TJ, look, that's what you want to give mommy?" Torren studied the card for a moment and the let go of his promise holding up his hand.

"Yes pal, that are your hand prints and Daddy put some of the glitter stuff and reindeer stickers on it, like you asked." Torren nodded. "Anything else you want to get on it for mommy?" Torren looked at him his face confused. After a moment he rolled to the side and pulled something out from under John's desk.

"You want to give mommy your snow globe, too?" Torren nodded and held the globe up for John to take.

"Mama lite," he said when John held it up. It showed the San Francisco skyline. John smiled Teyla not only liked, but love the globe Rodney had gotten for Torren. As it showed the Golden Gate Bridge, the view he and Teyla had enjoyed when they had finally opened up to the other.

"Hey, that was a present I got you," the scientist promptly exclaimed startling Torren. The little boy quickly moved into the safety of John's arms looking wryly at Rodney.

"You did, Rodney, and I told you back then that he's too small for it. He has no idea what to do with it most of the time."

"He's bigger now and he can hold it," Rodney complained.

"Rodney, he is still too small," John said his voice softer now. "Every time he tries to shake it, he drops is. He leaves it be then. He only looks at it when Teyla or I shake it for him, but he's usually only interested for a few moments," Then he turned to Torren. "It's very nice of you to give your mommy something you like as well."

"Mama mate it snow."

"I'm sure she will."

"Hey if you don't want it I can give it Jennifer," Rodney said, grabbing for the globe.

John quickly moved the globe out of reach, biting the inside of his cheek when the movement pulled again on his sore ribcage. "You remember Keller telling you not to buy it? I'm sure she can and I bet she'll be less than pleased to find it under the Christmas tree," he pointed out.

"But he can give it, Teyla?" Rodney pouted, waving at Torren.

"Despite the fact that you're comparing yourself to a nineteen month old toddler, he can. It's his and he knows she likes it as much as he does. It's a very noble gesture."

Rodney grumbled something that sounded a lot like being not fair. John snorted again and stood up, settling Torren against his hip. Again he felt a stab. He angrily rubbed his chest, glad that Rodney had already turned and moved ahead.

"So when can we go?" he asked when he had reached the main room.

"You'll have to clear it with Woolsey if you want to visit Kroya."

"Why would I want to go there?" he asked confused.

John shook his head. "Kroya, M2S 181?"

Rodney just shrugged. "I'm sure Woolsey is okay with it," he said instead.

"You'll need a team to go with you."

"Why? I have you to come and I'm sure Ronon will too."

"I have my present for Teyla."

"And John has yet to be cleared for active duty or gate travel," Teyla added walking in from the bedroom, having eavesdrop on the men, though not really sure why Rodney wanted to go off-world.

"Mama," Torren squealed and John moved to her handing her the boy. "Dada mat mama pesen," he announced.

"Did he?" Teyla asked, listening to the men with one ear, while trying to decipher her son's story. It took some more words to figure out that John had helped Torren with his present for her.

"See I can't go with you."

"That can be arranged. I'm just calling Jennifer …"

"And what tell her that you forgot to buy a present for her?" John asked smirking.

"I told you I was surprised."

"By Christmas?" Teyla asked, finally getting in on the conversation.

"Yeah, well," he returned lamely.

"I asked you last week, if you had a gift and you said yes," Teyla pointed out.

"You did?" Both Rodney and John asked.

Teyla couldn't help roll her eyes. John had been in the same room when she had asked. "It does not matter."

"Please, I need to have something for her," Rodney whined. "I already forgot her birthday."

Teyla sighed. "I will go with you and I am certain that Ronon will come too. He said he was bored anyway."

"And I'm not bored?" John asked with a pout. He had been surprisingly content over the last couple of weeks. Her eyes traveled to the counter and she couldn't help remember what had taken place in her home. She quickly looked at John again, reminding herself that he was still here.

"Your ribs are not fully healed yet and if you are bored there is still some of your paperwork waiting to be completed," she tried to placate, but she could feel anger rise within him instead.

"I think Torren needs a diaper change," he announced ignoring Teyla's comment. Teyla looked at her son and placed a kiss on his cheek before handing him over again. She would need to speak with John in private before leaving.

"Who's going to ask Woolsey?" John heard Rodney asked. He didn't need to hear the rest of the conversation to know who would have to ask. Maybe he could ask Carson to clear him to go too? To his own surprise he hadn't been too keen on getting back on duty, mostly because he enjoyed having time for Torren and Teyla, but now it irked him as he saw the flaw in his contentment. Teyla could go off world and if only for a milk run while he was basically trapped. Maybe he could fake being pain free. His ribs no longer were broken if still tender.

By the time John had Torren changed the boy had fallen asleep. He carefully placed him in his bed. He straightened and couldn't help grimace as his ribs shifted uncomfortably and send a painful stab through him yet again. He hugged his chest closing his eyes for a moment until the pain abated. He moved towards the bedroom maybe he should lay down, too. He hadn't been aware that he had spoken aloud.

"I think that is a good idea," Teyla agreed from the bed patting the space next to her. His shoulders slumped as he complied. "I belief Jennifer told you not to carry Torren too much," she added, her hand slipping under his shirt, slowly starting to soothingly rub his chest. He slowly relaxed under her ministration.

"Do you wish me to stay here?"

John sighed, clearly remembering her last off world mission to destroy Michael.

"Probably better if you keep an eye on Rodney and make sure he's getting the right present," he mumbled dejectedly after a moment. Knowing it was futile he would never get pass Teyla with claiming he was fine.

"I promise to hurry and make it up to you, when Torren is asleep for the night."

A smile tugged at John's lips and Teyla wondered if she had used the wrong saying. After a moment his hand captured hers and he tugged on it. Teyla complied and their lips met in a promising kiss.

I still owe you that bonding night," he said after the parted. When Teyla just looked at him in confusion he clarified. "Weddingnight."

That had the desired effect and Teyla leaned closer. "If you feel up to it I might asked Jennifer to take Torren for the night."

"How about I take care of it?" John asked smiling impish.

"Very well."

Their lip met again in another promising kiss.

XOXOXOXOX

Teyla was glad to be home again. Luckily they had found the right gift pretty quickly. After her regular check up in the infirmary she hurried home. She hadn't been able to reach John and wondered what he was doing or if he was alright. She rounded the last corned her mind automatically searching for John's. She breathed out in relieve when John's mind responded immediately. And there obviously wasn't anything wrong with him.

She opened the door and froze, after a moment of stunned staring she moved inside. The room was bathed in soft candle light. The table was set for a romantic dinner. Even though they had agreed on having that special night tonight, she was surprised at how throughout he had prepared everything. She got the distinct feeling he had planned for this longer that she had known.

"Hey, did you get everything?" John's voice asked from the kitchen and Teyla turned towards it, realizing him for the first time. She chuckled.

"Yes, we found a wonderful piece."

"Great, oh Amelia asked if Torren could have a sleepover."

"She did," Teyla said knowing that John had asked. Her eyes skimmed over him. He had changed into blue jeans and a buttoned down shirt. "What is all this?"

"Well I remembered that you said that I owe you not only the wedding night, but dinner too," he explained walking around the counter. "So I thought we should include that to the other plan." Teyla moved over to meet him.

"That is very thoughtful of you," she said looking up at him her hands traveling up his chest while his arms closed around her waist, pulling her closer to him. John just nodded his eyes locking with hers. After a long moment their mouths met in a lingering kiss.

"mmuhhmm, glad you like it," he returned when they took a short break to catch their breath. "You want to eat?"

"Later." Teyla captured his mouth again her hands busy opening his shirt. They hadn't had much opportunity to get much intimacy since the attack and she intended to use the freedom they had with Torren sleeping at Amelia's. John let go of her so she could push the shirt from his broad shoulders. The shirt fell soundlessly to the floor. Teyla stepped back her finger traveling down the newest scar adorning his body. John caught her hand and their eyes locked. She shyly smiled at him then he pulled her hand up placing a kiss on each finger.

Teyla stepped close to him again and their mouths met again. Desire surged through them. Unconsciously they moved to the bedroom a trail of clothes marking their way. They wordlessly slipped under the covers stroking and kissing to bring each other the most pleasure. Soft moans and grunts soon filled the room as they finally united merging into one once more.

…

Teyla shifted slightly, the sun was about to set and she enjoyed the play of colors outside the window. John's bare chest moved slowly under her, so she could tell he wasn't asleep. Out of the corner of her eyes she caught something overhead. She quickly turned and couldn't help laugh. John's chest vibrated under her as he too laughed.

He shifted from under.

"What is this?" she asked pointing to the ceiling above the bed. She had never seen a mistletoe this big.

"I just thought that now was the right time not only tell you about the mistletoe tradition, but show you as well," he said moving over her each word accompanied with a kiss of another part of her body.

Teyla sighed as her body reacted immediately to John's caress. "This is a very nice way to be shown this particular tradition," Teyla breathed. She pulled him back to her face more than ready to be reunited in the most intimate way.

XOXOXOXOX

"Oh, Rodney this is so nice," Jennifer gushed, taking in the bracelet she had just unwrapped. She already wore a matching necklace she had unwrapped several moments ago.

John rolled his eyes, while Rodney just grinned.

"That is really nice," Teyla reassured when Jennifer showed her the jewelry. She was glad that Jennifer liked what she had picked.

"Hey Sheppard, didn't you say you had a gift for Teyla," Rodney taunted. Teyla glared at John to keep him from giving a smart retort.

"John gave me his present last night," she said not elaborating.

Jennifer, Amelia and Ronon all wore identical grins as they all knew what said present had been.

"Yeah?" Rodney didn't let go. "What did you get?"

Teyla shook her head. "Something, that remains to be private."

"Oh," Rodney blushed obviously getting at what she was hinting at. "Can we have breakfast now?"

Everybody expect Torren and Rodney laughed.

"Give us ten minutes," Jennifer said and she, Teyla and Amelia headed towards the small kitchen in the Sheppards' quarters.

While Teyla set the table she watched John and Ronon help Torren test his new tricycle, while Rodney was busy testing his new tablet. After a moment Jennifer stopped at her side placing a plate with fruits in the middle of the table. "Thank you for helping Rodney getting something," she said in a low voice.

Teyla turned to her surprised. "How did you know?" she asked equally quiet.

Jennifer chuckled. "Carson told me that you three were off world. Amelia knew where you had gone. The rest was easy to guess."

"I am sorry."

"Don't be you're great friends. I just wonder what I would have gotten if the Colonel would have been allowed to go."

All three woman start to laugh, drawing curious looks from the men. The door chime saved the women from having to explain.

"Hey, Carson, you just on time for breakfast," John said getting Torren to move over to the table. Once there and settled he looked around. Everybody was talking and laughing. His gaze settled on Torren. This was his family and he wondered how many additions there would be until the next, sure he and Teyla weren't the only ones talking about family additions. John couldn't help smile at the thought of becoming a father yet again.

The End!


End file.
